Arkham
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Ever wonder where Jason got the Arkham armor, what if it belonged to someone before him? what if, bat man knew about this Arkham before the Arkham knight showed up? I DONT OWN ANYTHING
1. Arkham

**Patient number: 0-M**

 **Arkham Asylum patient admittance interview form.**

 **Patient name: Dakota Feichko**

 **Patient appearance: High Tech Armor, similar to the Batman's, no cape and no bat symbol, has the Arkham symbol on his chest.**

 **Base: Gotham city, Arkham Asylum**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Hair color: Dirty Blonde**

 **Height: 6ft**

 **Weight: 200 IB**

 **Classification: Old arrival**

 **Threat assignment: Keep away, have all eyes on target incase interviewed or otherwise told by warden.**

 **Treatment ranking: Unknown**

 **Medical profile:**

 **-Patients tempter is always above 100 degrees, but shows no sign of sickness.**

 **-Patient is in good health, better than your average human and/or metahuman.**

 **-Patients record reads that he has perfect vision, even being able to see in the dark**

 **History profile:**

 **-Patient is human, deadly with whatever he can get his hands on.**

 **-Patient has a small amount of super strength, having been able to lift more than others.**

 **-Patient dose not care where he is held, he still finds a way out easily.**

 **-Highly skilled military tactician.**

 **-Robotically simulated voice when wearing his gear.**

 **Psychological profile:**

 **-Patient has a burning soul so to speak, making his body tempter above normal is a theory behind this.**

 **-Patient appears to like cold areas, with him making his job easier to escape during the winter and harder for us to catch him.**

 **Behavior profile:**

 **-Patient finds comfort away from others, but do to his background and what he can do, he cant be left alone.**

 **-Patient observes everything about everything, having noticed when a guard was about to have a stroke and ended up saving his live.**

 **-Patient tends to care for human life, even with him killing criminals who have done the unforgivable.**

 **Intake interviewer: Quincy Sharp.**

 **Assigned Patient coordinator: Quincy Sharp**

 **Holding recommendation: UNKNOWN BUT TO QUINCY SHARP AND SPECIAL CHOSEN GUARDS, NOT EVEN BATMAN IS ALOWED TO KNOW**

 **Special Information:**

 **-Target was born in Arkham, Reason why his code name is Arkham.**

 **-Keep target away from all super villain's, unless we want to take them out in body bags.**

 **-Target will not harm a female no mater the person, Poison Ivy is an example as she prefers to stay away from him out of fear, of what we don't know for sure.**

 **File Close.**

'So, that's all they have on me.' I thought as I closed my filed, smirking. 'I expected more, and Batman?' I thought as the doors opened, with me walking out. 'Time to see what your made of.' I thought as I pulled out a gun and aimed up, pulling the trigger, scaring everyone. "LEAVE!" I demanded, with everyone running to the elevators or the stair way.

Hearing something, not sure what it was but it sounded like a jet of some kind, I watched as the bat jet flew by. After a few seconds, a man in a bat costume landed in front of me. Watching him stand up, I aimed the gun at him. "Put down the guns." He said, referring to my pistols.

"Interesting gear you got there." I said, with his eyes narrowing. He then threw two batarangs, with them hitting my guns. As soon as that happened, I charged him, with him doing the same. Once we reached each other, I jumped over him, where I then kicked at him, but he blocked and threw a punch, with me flipping away from him.

Getting close to the edge, I held my hands out, activating the special magnet's I had invented, pulling both pistols to me. "I see you have your own toys." Batman said as he stared me down as I aimed the guns at him.

"Wouldn't be who I am without them." I said, shooting at him, with him jumping around to dodge my shots. 'Dodging is spectacular, he's using some kind of device to predict my shot pattern.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him. Putting the guns away, I gave him a salute. "I will see you later, Bats." I said, falling back, with him chasseing me. 'Lets test your combat in the air, Batman.' I thought as I pressed a button on my side, activating my parasol.

Looking behind me, I spotted Batman. He dove at me, with me turning around and shooting at him, but he tackled me before I could pull the trigger. The parasol ended up breaking, with me kicking my self free and grabbing a window frame to stop my self from falling.

'It seams that he has a special cape that if he makes contact with his gloves, he makes a glider, not bad.' I thought as I watched his cape. Seeing him shoot his bat claw at me, I grabbed it, with him pulling his self to me. 'So, his bat claw pulls him as well as pulls others.' I thought as I felt a slight tug, but not a strong one. Seeing him get closer, I let go, falling down and watching Batman lose his balance before gliding.

Landing on the ground, I stood in front of a car, staring up at him. He dove at me, with me stepping out of the way, with him rolling on the car and throwing a batarang at me, with me catching it. Tossing it to the side, it exploded. Jumping up, I kicked the at him, with him jumping away. Landing on the car, I pulled out a grenade and tossed it up, with him looking at it with wide eyes.

'Idiot, I didn't pull the clip!' I thought as I shot at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Seeing him roll on the ground, I smirked as the grenade landed beside him, where I then took aim and shot at it, blowing it up. 'He's not there.' I thought as I heard running from the blast. Walking off the car, I made my way in his direction.

 **Later, docs**

"Seriously, you had me follow you all the way out here?" I asked as I saw that we were now away from civilization.

"I cant risk you hurting others, and you're after me!" I heard batman say, with me nodding.

"Ya, because I want to see just how great the worlds greatest detective really is." I said, looking at his hiding spot, where I then tossed a mine at it, where it then started up. "Of course, I do like your choice on leaving the city, best not to kill anyone." I said, as I started tossing mines at the other pillars.

Taking a few shot as a random area, I watched as Batman ran out, throwing his batarangs. The mine blew up, sending him and his batananges forward, with the batarangs missing me as they hit the ground. Walking up to him, I shot him again, hitting him in the back. He ended up tossing marbles at me, with me switching my vision to X-ray vision as smoke popped out.

"Neat trick bats." I said as I watched him run around me. "But at this rate, you'll take on more damage before one of us wins." I said as I watched his every move, with him trying to get behind me. "Every shot I have bestowed on you, hasn't been vital. I want to enjoy this." I said as he threw batarangs, with me shooting them out of the air.

"This ends now!" He said, confusing me. Then I saw it, a gel that had been sprayed around me, making me smirk as he detonated it, sending me flying up as I jumped up. I had lost my balance, followed by a rope wrapping around me and pulling me back down. Taking out my special combat knife, I cut my self free and flipped away, landing on the edge of the docs near the water.

"That was better, you used your cap to conceal your explosive gel as you ran around me, but it still isn't enough bats." I said, followed by the sound of a train. "Oh, will you look at that. The party favor is here." I said, confusing him. "Look around bats, there's mines placed on the pillars, and not your ordinary mines bats." I said as he turned and looked at the mines. "Each mine is hand made by yours truly, they go off once they hit a special frequency, if I press the detonator, or if I get to far away." I said, his eyes widening. 'What's it going to be bats, me, of a hundred people or so." I said, tossing a flash grenade in the air and jumping into the water, wanting to change the area, having lied about the last part of the mines.

 **Later, abandoned skating rink**

"This should do." I thought as I walked into the general managers room. Looking around, I saw that it was empty. or, so I thought as Batman jumped into the window and kicked me. Rolling on the ground, I took my knife and ran at him, slashing at him, but he moved out of the way and blocked them with his arm guards.

He grabbed my wrist, with me dropping the knife and grabbing it with my other and cutting his chest, with him grunting. Kneeling down, I slashed at his leg, cutting it as well. Putting my fist together, I hit Batman in the jaw, with him spitting up blood as he flew up, where he then flipped backwards and kicked me, with me flying into the rink area.

Landing on the ground, I quickly picked my self up, watching as Batman walked in the window frame. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it at him, with him covering his face. I smirked at that and rolled forward, getting behind him and pulling out my gun.

Walking up to him, I aimed at the back of his head. "I win Ba-

 **WACK**

Turning around, I looked at a shocked kid, holding a broken skateboard. "Kid, that was both brave and stupid. If I was your typical villain, I would of killed you." I said, turning back to Batman, getting punched in the face with an electric gauntlet, shutting down my helmet visor.

"Your done." Batman said as he jumped up and kicked me in the face, knocking me down.


	2. The (Easy) Escape From Arkham

"Welcome home Dakota." I heard a guard say as I laid down on the bed, with every camera aiming at me as I read a magazine on guns. "Its been a while."

"The same could be said to you Mack." I said as I turned the page. "You hear on how I returned?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Ya, had a run in with the Bat." He said, whistling. "You dealt more damage to him than anyone I have seen, well, not the Joker." He said as he crossed his arms from behind the glass.

"The clown prince of crime." I said with a laugh, standing up as I took off the hidden jammer in the magazine and walked over to the glass, standing in front of him. "I'll end up killing him one day, when I finally meet him." I said, with him nodding.

"I'm sure of that, but orders are to keep you away from all super villains." He said, with me placing my hand on the glass, activating the jammer that shut down the cameras and the cell in the room, shocking him as the doors opened.

"Ya, have a nice night!" I said as I pulled him into the room and once again beat the living shit out of him. I didn't kill him, just knocked him out and took his uniform and gun. "Oh, and I'll be seeing you later." I said as I made my way out.

 **Later, front of Arkham**

Seeing a car pull up, I walked with the doctors and over to the car. As we reached it, a women stepped out and opened the back door, showing a man in hand cuffs. Looking up, his eyes widened.

"Welcome back Jacob." One of the doctors said as he started leading him into the building with the others.

"I'll stand guard out here." I told them as the officers nodded, following them. looking up at the guards on the towers, I waved my hand at them, with them nodding and looking around the yard, with me smirking. Walking over to the trunk, I climbed in, shutting my self in.

After a few minutes, I heard the car doors open and close, before we started moving. "I got to tell you partner, this whole place gives me the creeps." I heard the women say, with me shaking my head at her. "A whole island, abandoned to madness." She said, with me nodding.

"This whole city is abandoned to madness." The other detective said, with me nodding once again.

"You are in a mood tonight." The female said as I got conferrable.

"Ya, I'm thinking of transferring out of the MCU." Ge said, shocking his partner.

"What, you cant!?" She told him, with me rolling my eyes.

"We've been partnered up six weeks, its not like were married." He shot back, with me nodding.

"Its the major crimes unit Chris!" She shot back, gaining my attention. "Gordon chose you the same way he chose me, the same way he picked all the detectives in the squad! You cant turn your back on that!"

"The major crimes unit?" The detective questioned. "If we were stopping major crimes like the gang war that has been going on for the past month, maybe I would of reconsider, but that's not what we do is it? No, we run delivery for a vigilante." He said, with me smirking at that. "That partner, is just plain wrong."

Suddenly, the car started turning to the side, with me holding onto the trunk to keep it from flying open. With the car stopping, I let go of the trunk. "You cant walk away from this, not when things are finally beginning to change, not when your in fact an honest cop and not a liability. I don't know if we can trust the Batman, but I know this. Because of him, I'm not ashamed of being a cop anymore." She said, with me understanding what she was talking about, with all the cops back then being paid off to look the other way.

Hearing a car pull up, I knew we were in trouble. "Shh!" The detective said, with me getting a look out, seeing the Russians pulling up. hearing more cars pull up, I turned and looked at them, seeing Maroni's gang.

'This isn't good.' I thought as I picked up the gun and cocked it. 'A gang fight and two good officers about to get caught in a cross fire.' I thought, with me looking around. 'I have to get them out of here along with me.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay off our turf!" Maroni said, with the Russian leader smirking.

"You have no turf Maroni, and you have no power!" He said, with his men aiming at them.

"Then come and get me you son of a bitch!" Maroni said as he and his men aimed at them, where I braced my self as they both started shooting at the other.

Hearing less gun fire from Marones side, I kicked the trunk open, where I then jumped out and took aim at the Russians side, shooting three of them in the head, shocking them. Landing behind the car, I smacked Maroni in the head, knocking him out. "ROCKITLAUNCHER!?" I heard the Russian yell, shocking me with all shooting stopping.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled at the cops as I ran for the buildings, where I knew I would be safe.

Once I reached the buildings, I turned around and saw the female officer was knocked out and the other one was missing. Looking up, I saw him being pulled up to the top by a rope, meaning that Batman had got to him. Being smart about this, I decided to leave the Batman as he is and watch.

I learned new things about him after my encounter with him just yesterday. He had upgraded, his cape was now built proof, he was watching everything that went on around him, he was aware. Shaking my head, I knew that he would be harder to beat now, which made it more fun. "Some other time Batman, some other time." I said as I walked away.


	3. Arkham out of Gotham

"Open." I said as I walked into my secret hide out in Metropolis. Walking down the stairs, I saw my custom machinery about to test my own assault vehicle. "Status on the overdrive unit?" I asked, curious on the new item that I had planed on installing.

"About to test it now." A robotic voice answered as I crossed my arms. "You might want to-"

"I'm fine." I said, followed by the car starting up, with lighting shooting off of it in different direction, and colors. After a few seconds, every light metal object started moving around, with me narrowing my eyes. "Terminate the overdrive unit." I said, with it shutting down. "I have something else in mind for it now." I said as I started walking down the hall.

"Would you like me to col-"

"Yes, send it to my office." I said, interrupting the voice as I reached my office. After a few seconds, an item slid into the room from the wall, with me walking over to it and collecting it. "Lets see if my theory is right." I said as I walked over to my armor and opened the chest, putting it inside. Closing the chest up, I walked over to the two pistols on the desk. Activate the shooting range, with my armor as the target." I said, with the armor getting strapped to the wall and getting sucked into it.

"The targeting area is now ready." The voice said as I walked out of the office and into the shooting range. Which rounds would you-"

"The standard rounds." I said as I took aim at my suit and started shooting at it, with the bullets bouncing off of it by a force filed of some kind. "I was right, its not a standard overdrive unit." I said as I narrowed my eyes at it. "I made a force filed that picks up on high sounds and activates." I said as I put the gun away. "Get the armor ready, I need a filed test." I said, looking over at two targets. "And I know just who to test it on." I said as I threw a knife, with it hitting the head of one Lex Luther.

 **Later, golf tournament**

'This is stupid.' I thought as I was in discuses as...well, me, as a million air from a far away city. I had donated three million to the child hospital of Metropolis and just as I expected, Lex invited me to join him at an annual celebration for the donation.

"Mr. Feichko." I heard, turning around and facing said man, Lex Luther. "Its a pleasure to meet you." He said, with me holding my hand out.

"Please, my father was Mr. Feichko, call me Dakota." I said, giving him a smile as I shook it. "When I got a call from your people, you can imagine my shock." I said, with him laughing.

"Its not everyday that a new person in town donates three million to the child hospital of Metropolis." He said, looking at the cameras as they took pictures of us. "And on behalf of Metropolis, I wish to thank you for your donation." He said, with me letting his hand go.

"So, how about you go first, it may be in my honor, but I prefer to have others to have more fun then me." I said, with him nodding.

"As you wish." he said as he walked over to his assistant, taking a golf club from her. Walking over to the gold ball, he got ready. As he swung his golf club back, the device in my watch activated, sending it flying back into the trees, shocking him and everyone else. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't have a strong enough grip on it as I thought I did." He said as his men ran over to collect it.

'And the hack should be done.' I thought as I smiled at him. "don't worry, with how bad I am at golf, I wont count that as a swing." I said, with him smiling right back at me.

"I take your word for it." He said as he was handed his gold club. "Now, lets get this started." He said, taking the first hit.

 **Later, after the tournament**

Sitting in the lobby, I looked over all of the information I had collected from Lex Luther. 'So, he plans on shipping in some king of armor, one that is meant to store kryptonite.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at that. 'Superman might want this information, but I'll take care of it.' I thought as I put my phone away.

"Care to join us for a late night poker game?" Lex asked as soon as I stood up, with me looking at him.

"Sorry, my sister was just in a car accident, I have to head home as soon as possible." I said with a serious expression.

"I understand, and I hope she's ok." He said, with me nodding as I collected my golf clubs and walked out, where I then got into a taxi.

"You can have the golf clubs, along with an extra hundred dollars." I told the driver, who looked shock as he started driving off.

 **Later, shipping yard**

'Six armed guards, this will be easy.' I thought as I stood on a trailer, watching as they brought in the suit of armor. Seeing one of them walking by his self, I made my way over to his location. Jumping down, I landed on top of him, where I then tied his legs to a wire and pulled, hanging him from the trailer I had just jumped from.

"What was that!" I heard someone yell as the man I had hung screamed. As they rounded the corner, I smirked at them. "Whos this guy?" he asked his friends.

"Don't care, waist him!" One of them replied as they started shooting, with the bullets bouncing off, shocking them as they ran out of ammo. "No way, the hell is he!" He said as he backed away.

"I'm the guy whos paying you back for shooting me." I said, running forward. As I reached them, I jumped up and dived at them, where I them grabbed two of them and took them down, slamming there head against the ground. Rolling forward, I tossed my own custom gel grenade, with it sticking one of them to the trailer, shocking him. Standing up, I held my hand out to the last two, telling them to come at me.

They charged, with one of them pulling out a knife. He threw it at me, with my shilled activating and blocking it, with it bouncing back and stabbing his friend. Once he reached me, I hit him in the face with the palm of my hand, knocking him out. Walking over to the one who had a knife in his chest, I placed two fingers on his neck, seeing that he was still alive.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think this is the part where I take you all in." I heard someone say, with me looking up at them, seeing the man of steal his self, Superman.

"If I were you, I would take him to the hospital first." I said, standing up and facing him. "My shilled malfunctioned and sent his knife back, it wasn't planed." I said, with him glaring at me then looking at the man.

"You better be here when I get back!" He said, flying at the man then flying away.

"Like that will happen." I said as I walked over to the crate that they had brought in. Taking out my mines, I placed them on the crate, all four sides of it. Walking away, I detonated it, blowing the armor up. 'You own me Superman, and you don't even know it.'


	4. Arkham of Task Force X

'This group isn't the normal kind of capture alive!?' I thought as I ran up a flank of stairs, followed by a group of footsteps on my tail. 'That EMP blast shut down my systems, I'm limited to what I can actually do.' I thought as I pulled out a gun and shot down stairs before exiting through the roof. I was instantly blinded by a chopper, where I then started running to the right.

"Arkham, stand down or we will open fire!?" A second chopper appeared right where I was about to jump. Turning around, I saw the soldiers aiming there guns at me. Looking back at the chopper, I held my hands up and took off my helm. Placing it down, I got on my knees as they started surrounding me. Looking at them, they all switched to there side arms, confusing me until they all shot, shocking me as my neck was stabbed by needles of sleeping darts. Rolling my eyes, I fell face first into the ground.

Opening my eyes, I found my self looking at the face of a blue haired pail women. Looking at my hands, I saw that they were in a metal cuffing that went all the way up to my elbows, preventing me from bending my arms. Sitting up, I looked around the room, and saw nothing but criminals. The first one I saw was Deadshot, a man whos deadly with any gun. Then there was Captain Boomerang, deadly with any form of boomerang. Next was the clown girl, Harley Quinn, the Jokers bae girl, or ex-bae girl from what I heard. Then there was some Russian, never heard of him, the women, King Shark and Black Spider.

Seeing Deadshot sit up, he ended up moving over to the wall. "I have a hangover, but I don't remember the party." Captain Boomerang said as he sat up.

"Ah crap, not this again!" Harley said as she sat up, only to fall back down.

"You too?" Captain Boomerang asked Deadshot as he saw him. "Its like a reoccurring nightmare."

"Looks like we got rookies." Deadshot said as he looked at me, with me glaring at him.

"I'm no rookie, trust me on that." I said, with him shrugging.

"Whatever floats your boat." He replied, with me looking at King Shark as he stood up with Black Spider next to him.

Seeing him reach behind his head, I knew something bad happened to us as he pulled off a bandage. "Who are you people, and why am I in uniform?" He questioned, with me shrugging.

"No bars, no chains." King Shark said, before looking at the women. "Its feeding time!" He said as he reached for her.

Before he could grab her, I smacked his hand down with the bars on my arms, where I then used it to push my self over King Shark and trap his head between it and my arms. "I think its time to put you down, all it will take, is one twist." I said, moving my arm, moving his neck. "And SNAP!?" I said, stomping on the back of his knee, bringing him down. "Now, you going to be a good fish?" I asked, with him glaring at me.

"Every body, shut up!?" Deadshot said, with me jumping off King Sharks back. "I've been here before." He said, with me laughing.

"No one cares, we just want out." I interrupted, with him glaring at me as the Russian ran forward and punched the wall, with all of us staring at him like he was stupid. "Idiot, who knows where we are, if you bust a hole in the wall, we could all drown in water, or burn by lava, your choice." I said as he glared at me.

"Stop!" A new voice called out, with me looking at said women. She was a chubby black women who looked like she had to use a forklift just to get over here. "Sit down!" She said, and one by one they all started sitting down, with Deadshot leaning against the wall. "I'm Amanda Waller, and I'm here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces." She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"PASS!" The women and I said at the same time, with me laughing as Waller glared at me.

"I kill to keep these degenerates off the streets." Black Spider said, looking at the rest of us. "I wont work along side them."

"Oh, wow, look at the kid trying to play hero." I said in a high pitch voice. "News flash, you're one of us." I said, with him glairing at me.

"Fresh air and time off my sentence!" Captain Boomerang said, gaining my attention. "Fell free to keep calling me up love." He said, with me looking at Waller with a confused expression.

"Task Force X, we've been a government off the books rank Z, made up of convicts of no hope for release, serving as expendable agents, doing impossible missions." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "Succeed, and I'll take time off your-"

"Ok, I'm calling bullshit right there." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "No offence to anyone here and the old joke, but I'm the only one with over nine thousand life sentences, I would have to do a mission a day to get a quarter of that removed and I would still have some to go by the time I'm in my eighty's."

"You don't get anything out of this, and you know why." She said, with me raising my arms up. "What are you doing?" She asked, with me smirking.

"I'm giving you two fuck you's bitch, because this isn't fair!" I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"Anything else?" She asked as I placed my hands down.

"Ya, what's in my neck, a tracker?" The women said, with me looking at the back of Black Spiders neck, seeing an X there.

"Yes." Waller said as a bunch of screens popped up. "And a Nano-teck explosive. Run away, get your self captured, disobey an order, hell, give me a right answer to slowly and I'll blow your head clean off."

"Its bullshit." I whispered to the Russian, with him looking at me. "Lets get the fuck out of here." I whispered, with him nodding. 'Test dummy found.' I thought with a smirk. 'Hell, I'm just going to kill him at the end of the day anyways.'

"You lie." The Russian said, gaining everyone's attention. Standing up, he held his arms out. "You would not go through all the trouble, just to kill us." He said, staring her off.

Seeing her move out of the way, the door opened. "Try me." She said, with me jumping up.

"Come on big man, lets blow this joint." I said, with him leading the way. "By the way, I'll need to remove these so you're going to have to lead the way." I said, following him. "Seeing him stop at the door, he looked back and I nodded, with him taking a step forward. Seeing his neck light up at the bandage, I watched as his head was blown clean off. "WOW, now that's what I call mind blowing!" I said, laughing as the others stared on in fear. "And we all have one of those, man I'm so glad I tricked that guy to go first." I said, grinning as I walked back and sat back down.

"Anyone else?" She asked, with all of us quiet. "I didn't think so." She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"What's so dangerous this time that you had to bring in the newbies?" Deadshot questioned, gaining my attention.

"You're going to break into Arkham Asylum." She said, with me groaning.

"That's insane, that's crazy!"

"I don't do freaky diky."

"YATZZY!?"

"I break out of there all the time, why would I want to break back in!?" I yelled, with them looking at me.

"Not once have I heard of you." Harley said with a blank stare.

"Arkham has his own special cell deep below Arkham Asylum, after all he was born there." Waller said, shocking the others. "A child of ten thousand insane men, son to a broken-"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this Waller or so help me I'll dig this bomb out of my neck and shove it up that dick you think is a vigina." I threatened, glaring at her, with her smirking.

"Do it, and you paralyze your self as it in your nervous system." She said, with me gritting my teeth at her.

"Ok, how do we start?" Deadshot said, with Harley turning to him.

"Oh, I like you cowboy!" She said as she started crawling over to him.

"What is this, hook up with the man on your right?" I said as she tried flirting with him. Looking at the other women, I saw her staring at me with a blank stare. "You're not going to try anything like that, are you?" I asked, with her shacking her head at me.

"Sorry, but you're just not hot enough." She said, with me smirking.

"How cold, I like it." I said, with her smirking.

"One week ago, while in my employee, a man who calls his self the Riddler managed to get access to my computer system." She said, bringing up another screen, with me getting the women's name, Killer Frost. "He downloaded a file containing information of past, current and potential member of the Suicide Squad." She said, with me glaring at her.

'If he was hers, then why not kill him with the bomb, unless its a new thing because of him, then ya, I'm killing him.' I thought with a frown.

"Including ours." Deadshot said, with me looking at him.

"That's right." She said, walking through the screen, and he's threatening to release it all on the internet. "You're going to get it back." She said as his cane popped up. "There's only one copy, and its in a thumb drive in his cane, that is currently locked away in the vault."

"In the intensive treatment, right under the solitary confinement cells. Good times." Harley said, with me looking at her.

"We could get someone inside." Deadshot said, with me rolling my eyes as Harley got excited.

"Is it me, can it be me, dibs!?" Harley said as she raised her hand up.

"She's a wild card." Black Spider said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Harley Quinn and Arkham both have encyclopedic knowledge of its lay outs and logistics." Waller said, with me laying down as I got board.

"She going to be ok that close to the Joker?" Deadshot asked, with me smirking.

"Oh, I tell ya, if I get him in my sights, BANG?!" I said as I held my arms up and acted like I fired a gun.

"That will only be allowed when everything goes south." Waller said, with me shrugging.

"Doesn't matter, we're done, he's a jerk, whatever." Harley said, going through some emotions apparently.

"Well I'm convinced." Frost said, breaking the ice as the room fell silent.

"You will be dropped into Gotham." Waller said as she ended the conversation. "There you will rondevu with an power broker who will set you up for the break in." She said, with the screen vanishing. "This is as off the grid as it gets, so lets keep the body count as low as possible." She said, with me grinning. "Deadshot, Arkham, rubber bullies only." She said, with me frowning.

"And the bat?" I asked, sitting up as I really wanted to fight him again.

"He has his hands full on another case, in fact if we work it right, we might be able to take advantage of him." She said, with me rolling my eyes as she turned around and walked away.

"Waller." Deadshot said, gaining her attention as she looked over her shoulder. "Play fair and I'll shoot straight, jerk me around and I'll kill ya." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

She smirked and walked out of the room. "Be a good convict Lawton." She said, stopping on the other side of the door. "I wouldn't want to blow your head off." She said, with me sitting up. "I'm clear." She said, with my eyes widening. "Gas them."

"What em?" Harley asked just as the room was filled with gas and the door closed.

'Son of a bitch.' I thought as I saw everyone fall one by one, with Frost hitting my lap as I fell backwards.


	5. Arkham and The Mission

Opening my eyes, I found myself next to Deadshot, with me seeing that he was waking up as well. Looking down at my hands, I saw that they were pinned down, as well as my feet. "I bet she's into this kind of thing, nasty ass bitch." I said, flipping my finger, pulling out my lockpick and started getting to work on it.

"You mind getting me out of here as well?" Frost asked, with me looking behind, seeing her looking at my hands, with me looking at hers, seeing that they were completely covered. "Its hard to move." She said, with me getting one hand free and working on the other one.

"I would, but something tells me that as soon as I do, she'll terminate me, but sure." I said, getting a smile from her. "I'm only undoing my hands and feet, I'm not going anywhere." I said, with me looking over at Deadshot as he was fully awake now.

"I'm getting tired of this trick." He said, with me knowing he knew what was to come.

"You and me both cowboy." I heard Harley, with me getting my hand free. "Maybe, when we get into Gotham, I can show you around." She said as I started on my legs. "I know some tight places!" I heard her say, with me looking her way with a disgusted look.

"Not interested." Deadshot said, with me freeing my right leg then working on my left.

"I told you Harley." I heard Boomerang, with me finding his location next to Harley. "If you're giving it out, heave a chunk my way!" He said, with me rolling my eyes as this was getting ridiculous.

"Ehh, you wish, wave your boomerwang at the shark guy!" Harley said, where I shivered at the thought of having my junk bit off by King Shark.

"Do it, and I'll bite it off!" King Shark said, making me laugh as I had just thought of that, followed by Frost joining me as I got my leg free.

"Question, would you rather eat a dick, or eat balls?" I asked, getting a laugh from Frost.

"Balls." King Shark said, surprising me. "They might not look it, but there chewy." He said, where everything went silent.

"I cant tell if that was a joke or not." I said, where I reached over and started working over on Frosts restraints on her left arm. Just then, a red light went off, with me getting back into my seat, my arms crossed as I leaned forward, before sitting back against the seat as I saw Deadshot get a parachute equipped.

"Do you think that means that we're there?" Harley asked, with me looking up at the red light, before I was closed off in a box.

"Mother fucker." I said, punching it, just as we were dropped, with me hitting the top. Twisting my arm, I opened up my arm blades and started cutting my way out.

"We're not going to make it!" I heard Frost once I finished cutting a good enough line, with me twisting my other arm and doing the same thing.

"Waller, please!?" I heard Boomerang, with me finishing breaking out of the box and flying out.

"Remember this feeling convicts." I heard Waller in my ear piece, where I started diving for the ground. "I hold your lives in my hands." She said, pissing me off.

"You crazy bitch, open the chute, now!" Deadshot yelled, where I watched as each of the boxes opened up, showing everyone was now skydiving now with a chute on there back. Once we got closer to the ground, I watched as each and everyone of there chutes opened up, all but one.

Frost screamed as hers broke, with me diving for her as she was important to this mission and team. Reaching her, I grabbed her broken chute, where I pulled her over to my back, where I opened my glider, like batman's cape but this came from my back, not a cape, and made my way around the building and then landing next to a red car, rejoining everyone. "Holy shit, I'm alive!" Frost said, patting her self as to check for any missing limbs.

"You're welcome." I said, walking over to Deadshot. "If we're getting to our destination, on foot would be the worst idea." I said, pointing over to the sewers. "Our best bet is the sewers, that way we're not spotted and have the bat called on us." I said, with him nodding while black spider removed the sewer cap.

"Lets go." Deadshot said, jumping in first, leading the way, followed by Black Spider, then King Shark, who had to get shoved in as he barley fit with how big he was, after him it was Harley, where Boomerang went next, with me following him.

Once at the bottom of the steps, Frost landed on my shoulders, placing her hands on my head. "Walk." She commanded, with me following everyone, not bothering to question why she didn't want to walk in the water, most likely she would freeze it and get us stuck. "Seriously, you have some soft hair." She said, playing with my hair.

I didn't respond to her, but let her play with it none the less. "This is bonkers!" Boomerang said, with everyone turning to face him. "Walking through sewage so that a guy dressed as a bat wont spot us!" He yelled, where I watched Deadshot approach him.

"You want to head top side slick?" Deadshot asked, stopping in front of him. "Be my guest." He said, with me knowing that he would get caught or killed in a matter of minutes.

He was silent, looking between us and him. "Naw, were practically there." He said, with me turning back around and continuing on the way.

This was going to be a long walk.


	6. Arkham and Ice

"The Ice Burgee Lounge." I said, helping everyone out of the sewers. 'Just had to be one of my targets, didn't it.' I thought, crossing my arms as we all approached the front door. Once we reached it, Deadshot was the one who knocked on the door, with me looking out for anyone that was looking out way.

"We're closed, private party!" I heard, looking at the door, seeing someone looking through the bar.

"Ya, we're the private party." Deadshot responded, with the man opening the door and letting us in. As we walked in, I got a good look around the room, with me seeing a giant ice burgee in the middle of the room, not real ice, as it would been melted by now as the room was of normal tempter. As we walked, we could see Cobblepot on top of the ice burgee stage.

Walking up stairs, we stopped at a small walkway. "This way, he's waiting on ya." The bold guard said as he lead us down the walkway, with me getting a good look around the place. "Your guest have arrived Mr. Cobblepot." The guard said, with me looking at said man, seeing him eating fish, and by that, I mean not cooked, not skinned, but the full on thing.

"Right, right, come in." He said, with us reaching the stage. "I'm just finishing my supper." He said, eating them like they wouldn't last much longer, until he took a sip of his wine as a break and then heading back to his dinner.

"Pardon me Mr. Cobblepot." Deadshot spoke, with me looking at the guards, not impressed with how all of them presented themselves.

"Lawton?" Cobblepot said, stopping in the middle of a fish. "I never pegged Deadshot as a team player." He said, with me looking back at Cobblepot.

"Oh, things are tough all over sir." He replied, with me looking at the rest of the team. King shark was staring the fish down, meaning he was hungry. Boomerang was mad, that was easy to see. Frost looked board, and so was I. Spider, he looked ready to kill, and I would back him up. Now Harley, she was hiding behind Deadshot, and with her record, who wouldn't as she was wanted by him, dead.

Cobblepot started laughing, with me crossing my arms. "That's a good one!" He said, turning to the two guards behind him. "This man, is the best assassin I've ever seen, and I only work with the best." He said, turning back to us.

"I aim to please, Mr. Cobblepot." He said, with me rolling my eyes. "I was told that you can get us into Arkham?" He asked as a guard pulled out a folder from behind him.

"I can indeed." Cobblepot said, taking said file that was handed to him. "I've made arrangements to sneak you into the crazy farm, follow them to-"

He went silent, with me following his eyesight to Harley, making me frown as this wasn't good. "You-CLOWN!?" He yelled, reaching under the table for a weapon. Shooting forward, I grabbed his weapon before he could aim it, shocking not only him but his guards who took aim at me.

"I wouldn't do that, Penguin." I said, getting a glair from him. "She is an important part of our mission, and if you double cross us, that not only means your guards will be dead, but you will be out of business as well." I said, looking at the guards, with them narrowing there eyes at me.

"Get your filthy hands off-"

"Fine." I said, pushing him back and jumping over, with the two guards taking aim. Falling behind the railing, I grabbed there heads as I did, with them falling back and snapping there necks against the railing, shocking the team at what just happened. "Still, not impressed." I said as I pulled myself up, sitting on the railing while the other guards kept aim at me.

"The way you move, its almost like the Bat-"

"Because I plan to kill the Bat, I aim to surpass the Bat." I said, interrupting Cobblepot, getting a laugh from him.

"Now That's rich, when that happens, give me a call!" He said, looking back at the team, with most of them looking shocked. "As for you, Clown, you cost me money funny girl, you and your loony boyfriend-"

"Remember what I said." I spoke up, with me looking back at me. "She's important for our mission, and I'm sure you would like to hear the details of said mission, wouldn't you?" I asked, getting a shocked look from Deadshot.

"Arkham, you revile that information, we all could end up dead!" He said, shocked.

"What, now you got my attention!" Cobblepot said, looking between the two of us.

"Its a simple one, we're going in to steal everything from the armory, and while were at it, we'll even kill some loonies on the way in and out, including the Joker.' I said, his eyes widening in shock. "She wants him dead, that's her mission." I said, pointing at Harley, who was grinning like a madwoman.

"You really are an interesting one, Arkham." He said, looking back at the rest. "Get out of my sight, there's your files, memorize the condense, you can get some shut eye in the rooms above, you deploy tomorrow night at the cover of darkness, and then I don't want to see any of you on my turf again, now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" He yelled, with me jumping down from the railing, picking up the file as I passed the table and opened it up, reading everything on it.

Once we left the room, Deadshot threw a punch at me, with me catching it. "You nearly killed us!" He yelled, with me pushing him back. "You're playing with fire, its a wonder how you're still alive!" He said, storming off.

"Bite me." I said, passing the files over to Spider, following him over to the armory.

Walking into the armory, I made my way over to a create that had my logo on it, with me cracking it open and grabbing my guns, knives, grenades, throwing stars, hidden blades, and helm, even a few of my gadgets that were on me when I was taken in. Looking at the others, I saw Deadshot aiming his wrist gun at me, smirking then turned around and left with the others, with me following them out, planning on getting him back for that.

Later

'He's got a place for everyone he hates.' I thought, seeing that he had trophy cases that were empty, but each one was different, the one in front of me was for Bruce Wayne, the playboy of Gotham. Looking to my left, right, I watched as Deadshot walked by, with me staring at him as he made his way upstairs and passed Frost, who then placed a finger in her ear, where I started hacking into her conversation.

"-Something that I would rather keep between the two of us." I heard Waller say, making me smirk as I continued to look at the trophy case, before walking away. "I need you to kill the Riddler." She said, with me holding back my laugh as this was good information.

Later that night

Walking down the halls, I made sure everyone was asleep, because we had a long day tomorrow. Stopping at Frosts door, I used my detective vision to see her sitting on the bed with her back turned. Knocking on the door, I didn't get an answer, but I saw her look at the door. Pushing it open, I saw her looking away. "What's wrong, Waller got your tongue Ice Cream?" I asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here Arkham, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" She asked, falling onto the bed with a board expression.

"I'm checking up on everyone, we all have a part to play, some bigger than others." I said, looking at her as she looked up at me.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"Nothing, just checking up on you." I said, waving my hand at her as I fell back on her bed as well, keeping my eyes up. "Want to hear something funny?" I asked, looking over at her, with her laying down on her side, holding her head up with her hand. "Harley and Lawton went at it like rabbits, and still are." I said, getting a laugh from her. "Crazy and Serious, not a good mix up." I said, with her nodding.

"How about hot and cold?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow. "I can feel your body heat, its larger than normal, lets see if I can cool you down." She said, rolling on top of me. "Now, how do I get you out of this armor?" She asked, placing both hands on my chest plate.

"I'll let you strip me, if I get to do it in return." I said, getting a smirk from her.

"You have a deal." She said, leaning forward. "Now, how do I remove it?" She asked, with me smirking even more.

"That would be cheating, now wouldn't it?" I teased, getting a frown from her. "I'm not saying, and I'm not going to ask you how to strip you." I said, with her rolling her eyes and reaching for my helm, sliding her fingers across the sides, until she slid her hand to the back, pressing a button that made it expand a bit.

Grabbing it, she pulled it off and tossed it to the floor, grinning. "That's one piece down...How many of these do I have to do?" She asked, making me smirk.

"Five more buttons, the rest is clothes." I said, with her placing her hands on my hips, followed by my chest expanding, shocking her a bit as it opened up down the middle and across my shoulders. "Four." I said, leaning up and placing my hands on her sides, with her tossing the torso aside.

We stared into the others eyes, with her looking curious while I simply had a teasing smirk as she slid her hands across my arms. Once she reached my wrists, she pressed another button, with my arm guards falling off. "Two more." She said, grabbing ahold of my shirt from the bottom and pulling it over my head and tossing it aside as well. Sliding off me, she traced her hands across my legs, searching for the buttons. Once she reached my ankles, she found them, smirking as she pressed them.

As they expanded, they opened up from behind, where she removed and tossed them aside as well. "Looks like you win." I said, keeping my smirk as she reached up to the rim of my pants. I stopped her, reached down and grabbed her ass, picking her up and placing her back on my lap. "Too soon, Ice Cream."

"I'll make you scream my name after I'm done with you." She said, smirking with a gleam in her eye as she pushed me down onto the bed. "Trust me, you'll love it as much as me." She said with a smile, reaching behind her and undoing her button, making me frown at that.

"You didn't let me strip you, no fair." I said, getting a huff from her as she let it fall, reviling her chest. It was a good view, even from her pale body, it put normal people to shame, but were not normal. Rolling over, with me on top now, I grabbed her right breast, squeezing it slightly as I massaged it. I may be a virgin, but I wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Breaking contact, I slid down and bit her uniform, with her looking down at me as I removed it with my teeth, keeping eye contact. "Arkham-"

"Dakota." I said, kissing her entrance. She was bare, meaning that she had shaved recently. Licking her clit, I reached up and pinched her nipples, with the room moans as she placed one of her hands on mine. Taking my free hand back, I started pressing it against her entrance, getting a small delighted whimper from her. Her folds were tight, but slowly they began to loosen around my fingers. "When I make you scream, I want to hear my name." I said, sliding another finger in with some difficulty. I wasn't trying to force it, I was trying to ease it in, make it last.

At this, she used her feet to remove my pants, making me smirk. "Dame you're good!" Frost began, breathing heavily between each word as she began tightening around my fingers. I smirked as she was getting close. She let out a loud moan as she arched her back and a thin white substance squirted out, hitting me in the face. It made me smirk even more, knowing that she cummed first, where I took the time to taste her fluids, curious on what it would taste like. "Cold, I like it." I whispered, pulling myself up to her, looking her in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me in for a kiss that surprised me when she slid her tongue into my mouth.

I watched as her eyes widened a bit as she broke the kiss, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "Don't think that it will be that easy to make me scream your name." She said, making me smirk at her remark.

"Please, I'm not even trying at this point." I said, grabbing her waist while she looked down and positioned me. Seeing her nod, I thrusted into her, getting a gasp from not only her, but myself as it was colder that I thought it would of been. After we went back to normal, with me getting used to the cold and her used to the size, I continued thrusting, allowing the rest to enter her. It was slow, but she needed time to adjust to my length, inch by inch as I could see a small pained look on her face. After a bit, I was finally all the way in her, and her eyes were wider than normal. "You ok?" I asked, smirking down at her, with her pulling me back down for a kiss, with me pulling out of her, then thrusting back in, followed by another one, this time more forceful.

"Dakota!" She gasped out as she broke the kiss, wrapping her legs tightly around me. She had a shocked look, with me grinning even more.

"Look at that, you said my name." I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"I have to scream your name, not say it." She said, making me laugh at her as I leaned down to her neck and bit it, getting another gasp from her. She winced, but didn't complain or push away, meaning that she liked it.

"Frost-"

"Louise!" She said, holding my head at her neck as I continued to suck on her skin. "When I make you scream, I want to hear my name as well." She said, with me licking her neck as I stopped biting her.

I was ready to blow, with me feeling her tightening up as wall. Pulling back, she stopped me by pulling me in closer with her legs. "Louise, I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too, Dakota!" She screamed, pleading in between short breaths. I didn't argue, continuing to thrust into her, even with it becoming slow, sloppy and more forceful. Both of us moaned as I gave one final push into her, both of us reaching our climax at the same time, with Louise arching her back and swinging her head back in bliss. I gave a few more thrusts for good measure, with her eyes rolling back as it felt like he body was spasming around me.

Pulling out of her, I looked her in the eyes, seeing that she had a loving look on her face. "I made you scream my name." I said, with her rolling over, pushing me onto the bed.

"Now its my turn to make you scream." She said, grinning like a mad woman.


	7. Breaking into Arkham

Dolls, a strange place to start, but it was apart of the plan. Looking at the team, I watched as Harley put on her make up. "Here's my stop." She said, looking at Deadshot. "Wish me luck Cowboy!" She said, smiling at him as she exited the van, with us driving down the street so that we wouldn't stand out.

We watched from the feed as Harley fought Batman, with me narrowing my eyes as he pinned her against a pillar. "Where is it?" He questioned, with me frowning as I didn't like how he questioned her like that.

"What's he talking about?" Deadshot asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't know." Boomerang said with a frown, but was interested in what was going on.

"My guess, is that it has something to do with the Joker." I said, with the others looking at me. "Its Harley, who else would he be talking about?" I pointed out, with them nodding.

"Waller, what the devils going on?" Deadshot questioned as he needed information, we all did, as it was a bad idea to move on without it.

"You don't get to call me up and demand answers Deadshot!" Waller said, with me looking at her as she appeared on screen.

"What are they talking about?" Deadshot repeated, wanting answers.

"The Joker got his hands on a dirty bomb." She said, shocking me. The radiation alone could destroy half the population. "Batman has been tearing the city apart trying to find it. At one point he thought that the Riddler might know." She said, with me nodding.

"The Joker has a dirty bomb, that gives me the chills!" Frost said, with me looking at her, shacking my head at her.

"Wrong time and place." I said, with her frowning. "But "A" for effort." I said, rubbing her head, not wanting to be on her bad side yet.

"Waller, this is crap." Deadshot said, not happy.

"I don't care convict, do your job." She said before hanging up.

"They're on the move." I said, taking the driver seat and taking off, with us moving onto stage two. Once we caught up to the police car, we stopped in front of them, with me tossing out a hacking tool that hooked onto the car. I made it come to a complete stop with boomerang tossing a boomerang out, knocking the cop out through the driver side window that was down. "Deadshot, you're up." I said, with him stepping out and switching clothes with the officer before snapping his neck and taking off after I turned the car back on with the hacking tool.

Driving off, we made our way to the bridge, where we stopped. "This is my stop." King Shark said, stepping out and making his way to the edge and jumping off, where he started swimming in.

Seeing a EMT pull up, some of penguins goons hopped out. "This is us, see you inside." Frost said as she and Boomerang hopped out and made there move.

"I'll go in on foot." Black Spider said as he hopped out and started running across the bridge, leaving me on my own.  
Getting out, I took out my grappling hook and started making my way into Arkham Asylum.

Later, Air vents

'Sharp has boosted up security since I've last been here.' I thought, looking at the moving Lasers. Seeing them turn off, I felt the entire place shake. Looks like Spider caused a distraction, should keep the guards busy for a while. I thought as I continued onward.


	8. Yard fight at Arkham

"LIFT!?" I yelled as we were nearly done picking it up, when we heard someone running down the stairs, with me looking at Deadshot and Harley. "You two are late!" I said, with them running over to a side.

"We ran into her ex!" Deadshot said, with me rolling my eyes as we got it lifted up. "Put your back into it!" Deadshot said, with us getting it high enough to move it.

"Hey, no one is suppose to be down there!" A guard yelled, with me looking at Harley as she started removing her top.

"Ah, we just snuck down here for a... Little Party!" I called up, with Harley giving a small laugh.

"Oh, what kind of party?" The guard asked as he walked down the stairs. As soon as he saw Harley, he reached for his gun, but I removed it and kicked him at the water, with King Shark jumping up, catching him and then dragging him into the water, with me rolling my eyes.

'Great, my first cop kill.' I thought, shacking my head as we watched blood fill up the water. Not long after, a bag was tossed up, with me catching it. "Nice job King." I said as he climbed out.

"I hate Italian food!" King Shark said as he looked at me. "And don't call me... I actually like that, King." He said, rubbing his chin as I opened the bag for everyone, seeing as I still had all my gear on me.

 **Later**

Stepping out of the elevator, we made our way to the control room, with me pulling out my guns. Knocking on the door, I got no answer, with me moving out of the way so King Shark could knock. His "knock" was knocking the doors open, knocking a poor guard out. Boomerang then ran past him while I kept my eye on Frost, knowing her motive. Watching as boomerang knocked everyone out, I made my way over to Frost and stood beside her, with her looking up at me and then sitting down.

I smirked at her attitude, where I made my visor clear and winked, with her sticking her tongue out at me. "Lawton." I heard, with me looking over at said person. "GPS has you in the main security hub. What's going on?" She asked, with me rolling my eyes.

"Be carful who you trust, might just get you killed." I whispered to Frost, confusing her as I looked at her. "Some are Wolves, Some are Lions, then there are the Fox's. Chose your side wisely." I said, walking back to the door while they did there thing. "Play yesterdays footage, it will buy us time, but the Bat will be on his way later." I said, gaining there attention.

"That's a good idea, but how can you be sure that the Bat would be on his way?" Black Spider asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I think like the Bat, and knowing him, he would know when something is up just by looking at one small detail." I said, with Harley messing with the cameras. "It will also confuse Waller, leaving us to do what we please." I said, stopping at the doors. "I know this place like the back of my hand, Ill lead you to the Vault." I said, opening the door.

"Alright, lets move." Deadshot said as everyone started following me. "Frost, move your ass!" He said, making me smirk.

 **Later, Yard**

As we entered the yard, we hid behind a tree with some bushes around it. "Four guards, one on each tower." I said, looking at Deadshot. "Think you can take them out without getting spotted?" I asked, with him nodding and taking aim, where Boomerang pushing one of his arms down.

"You do two, Ill do two!" Boomerang said, with me face palming as he was going to fuck this up.

"Fine, on my mark!" Deadshot said, taking aim. "Now!" He said, with him taking out two while Boomerang tossed his weapons, with one of them missing as the man ducked to look down under his tower. "You missed!" Deadshot said, narrowing his eyes at Boomerang.

"Wait for it!" He said, with me shooting the man before he could look up, with him falling backwards. "What was that for!?" Boomerang yelled as he turned to me. With me shoving him back and catching his own weapon.

"You missed." I said, tossing his weapon down. "You may be good, but you arnt on Deadshot's level, and never will be." I said, walking forward. "Come on, we have to move!" I said, where I heard Boomerang charge at me. Turning around, I punched him in the face, with me holding up my fists as he held his face.

He charged again, with me tripping him and then aiming both my guns at his head, point blank. "That's enough you two!" Deadshot said, with me looking at him. "We are a team, so get with it." He said, with me standing up and putting my guns away.

"Don't get me wrong, if I had a chance to kill you, I would." I said, looking at everyone. "Most of you I hate, a small portion I can tolerate." I said, turning around and walking away. "Come on, were on the clock." I said, where I stopped once we saw a patrol walking. "Take cover!" I said, turning to the others.

King Shark walked past me, with me staring at him. "Finally, some action!" He yelled as he charged in, with me following him. He would kill them, and I wasn't one to kill the innocent. Villains are one thing, guards are another. Reaching King Shark, I jumped onto his back and over him, with me taking aim and shooting the guards in the head before they could shoot.

Landing on the ground, I rolled forward and shot a man in the chest, knocking him back. Standing up, I caught the leg of Harley and tossed her over at another guard, who started wailing on him. Shooting a few more, I used one of the guns and hit one of them in the head, with it busting open. Turning around, I held both hands together, where I tossed spider over me and at a group to take care of. Ducking, I watched as Boomerang used his weapons long range. I didn't like the idea that he attacked me, but I would leave it like that.

Turning to face the guards, I started shooting everyone that was moving, not letting up until they were all down. Seeing all the fighting stop on our end, I placed both guns in my holsters, watching as they all fell down. Looking at the others, they stared at me. "Lets go, this is a sure sign that the bat is on his way now." I said, with us continuing on our way.


	9. Arkham and the Riddle that was answered

"Everyone." I said, putting in the wardens password. "Welcome, to the Vault." I said, where we watched the doors open, showing us just how much junk was inside.

"Where do we even begin?" Frost asked as we walked in, with me staying back and looking around.

"Everyone take a section, just start looking!" Deadshot ordered, with all of us splitting up.

Seeing as everyone was focused on finding the "Drive", I left and made my way to the one man who knew what I wanted to know from the start.

 **Later, Intensive Treatment**

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that." I said, standing outside the cell of one Riddler, Aka, Edward Enigma. "Why would the Waller want you dead?" I asked, both hands behind my back.

"Are you the Bat?" He asked, with me shacking my head as he sat up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"No, I'm worse." I said, pulling out my gun and aiming it at him. "I know you, Riddler, and I wont play games. Tell me how to defuse the bomb!" I demanded, wanting answers.

"Oh, you're one of Wallers minions!" He said, standing up. "The answer is obvious, you just don't see it." He said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"In twenty seconds, your true killer will be here to do the job, I want answers." I said, making him frown.

"If you kill me, then you don't get your riddle." He said, smirking, where I shot next to his head, shocking him as the bullet hit his ear.

"I'm not one for games, talk, NOW!?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Frost said, stopping a few feet from me. "Waller sent you after him as well?" She asked, with me turning my aim at her, with her narrowing her eyes.

"Tell me, what was the one thing you though of when you found out you had a bomb in your neck?" I asked, confusing her.

"I wanted to remove it, but any attempt to cut it out would-"

"Who said you had to cut it out." I said, aiming back at Riddler. "He found a way, and he's going to help us." I said, backing away. "Open the cell." I said, with her standing there. "I SAID OPEN IT!?" I yelled, aiming at her this time, with her raising her hands up and slowly walking to the cell door and freezing it, letting the Riddler go.

"I thank you, but is the gun necessary?" He asked, with me nodding. "As you wish, this way!" He said, leading the way

 **Later, medical wing**

Walking both of them to the pathway, we saw guards stationed there and ready to fight. "Arkham, release the inmates and surrender, there is no need for any blood shed!" Mack yelled, with me walking past them while they stood behind me.

"You two, stay behind me, don't make a move." I said, tapping my buckle as we moved. "Mack, this is YOUR only warning, let me pass, or I kick everyone's ass here without any weapons." I said, putting both guns away.

"Are you crazy, they will kill us!?" Frost yelled, still following me.

"Arkham, don't do this, we will open fire!" Mack said, with me flipping him off. "OPEN FIRE!?" He yelled, where they started unloading every round, with them bouncing off my filed and back at them, knocking them down. They were all shocked, even Frost and the Riddler. "The hell, he's immune to bullets now!" Mack said, with me walking past them.

One of them tried to be brave and attacked, with me breaking his arm before he threw a punch. He cried out in pain, with me looking at Mack. "I could kill him, and you know I wont." I said, stopping in front of him. "My life is on the line, not just mine but a few others." I said, taking off my helmet and turning my back to him, showing him the X. "We have bombs in our neck, let us pass so we can defuse them or we die!" I said, looking back at his shocked expression.

"You're serious." He said, with me nodding. "Fine, we never ran into you or your team." He said, with me nodding and walking into the medical wing.

Once inside, I faced them. "Any so called Villains walking around, let them pass, point them this way." I said, with him nodding and walking off with the AAT(Arkham Assault Team). "Ok Riddler, what do we do?" I asked as we started moving the chairs over to the center as this would be painful.

"We'll need this on... This for back up-"

At that moment, the door was pushed in. Looking at the rest of the team, they were aiming there weapons at us, with us just standing there. "Arkham, Frost, what do you two think you're doing?" He asked, looking at all the chairs that were around us, with me noticing the difference with Black Spider.

"We're removing the bombs, want to have a little fun?" I asked, smirking as I knew that Black Spider wasnt Black Spider.


	10. Bombs at Arkham, what a Joke

"How do you defuse these bombs exactly?" Deadshot asked as everyone took a seat, with me standing with "Black Spider".

"Its the electro shock." The Riddler said, pushing the machine closer.

"Electro what?" Boomerang asked, not understanding what was said.

"I'm going to run a thousand volts through your head and fry the bombs!" He clarified, with us understanding.

"If that's the chase, I don't need the machine." I said, tinkering with my belt.

"What do you mean?" Frost asked as she sat down, looking at me.

"I'll calibrate my barrier to overload, sending about a thousand four hundred volts through my body, but I will need someone to turn the machine off or I could die." I said, looking at "Black Spider". "What do you say, help a friend out?" I asked, showing him my arm.

"What's needed?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I'll need you to swipe this bar from red to green when the time is right." I said, with him nodding.

"I love electro shock, its a shiatsu massage for your brain!" Harley said, looking at everyone, creeping some of them out.

"Lose those." Riddler said, with me looking at him, seeing him pointing at Deadshot.

"More cops, Choppers too." "Black Spider" said, with me looking outside, seeing that he was right.

"This will work?" Deadshot asked, with me looking over at him.

"The Riddler is a genius, I wouldn't take him lightly." I said, looking at the Riddler. 'He will live, along with everyone here... For now.' I thought, smirking as he clamped everyone down. "The restraints are to prevent anyone from wiggling too much, which can mess with the procedure." I informed, with me looking at boomerang.

"I don't trust this fruit loop." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"You know what you're doing, right?" King Shark asked, with me looking at him.

"You don't have to trust him King, trust me." I said, with him looking at me. "Have I lied to you yet?" I asked, smirking as I knew that the Riddler's math would be off because of how thick King Sharks skin was.

"Damn it, don't stop working!" Deadshot said, with me knowing that he was getting a call from Waller.

I didn't listen from there as I turned up the power, where I felt like every part of my body was on fire from the discharge of the barrier. I fell to my knees, clenching my teeth as the pain was more than I could bare. Falling on my back, I held my arms up, making fists as to some how hold on to something but not grab anything. I felt the back of my neck burn even more, where I felt something pop, where I closed my eyes at it was hurting more than the shock.

After a bit more, Black Spider grabbed my arm and swiped to the side, shutting the power off completely. I gasped for air, with me taking notice to the others going through the shock themselves, with Harley laughing her ass off. Getting lifted up, I had my arm around Black Spiders neck, with him holding me up.

After some time, I watched them calm down as the Riddler shut the power down. "I never want to do that again." Boomerang said, with me looking at King Shark, as I knew he was going to die soon. I felt bad for him, but he was the worst out of all of us, and deserved to die.

"Are you kidding, I feel GREAT!?" Harley yelled, with me smirking as I looked over at her, then back at King Shark as his bomb started.

"Uh... Guys?" He asked, looking at us in a bit of fear.

"DO IT AGAIN!?" Frost yelled, wanting to save the Shark.

"Its too late." I said, looking at King Shark, with them looking at me. "As soon as that sound starts, the bombs already gone off." I said, looking away as his head exploded. "Ok... I should of tried to save him." I thought, looking down at the ground, then at Black Spider. "Tell me, how dose it feel to kill Black Spider, BATMAN!?" I yelled, kneeing the now reviled Batman in the gut, getting off of him. Backing up, I drew my knife, holding it in my hand and getting ready for a fight. The Riddler started shooting at him, with him ducking behind Boomerangs chair and then tossed a batarang at him, with the Riddler ducking in return, turning on the machine.

Looking at everyone screaming, I ran over to the machine and turned it off, with everyone relaxing once more. I was then pushed against the wall, with Batman holding me against it. "Talk, why are you here?" He questioned, with me smirking.

"You didn't get the news, we were forced to work for the government as a group known as Task Force X, but if you ask me, were noting but a Suicide Squad." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Waller is the one you want, not us, and the longer she's out there, the more lives she will kill for the likes of us to be out there doing your job, but messy." I said, grinning as he narrowed his eyes.

"Waller, what's she got to do with-"

Batman was interrupted as he was shot in the back, with me tackling him down to cover, with us tripping the machine on its side. "I'm here bitches, and I brought favors for everybody!?" The Joker said as he walked in, with me frowning as there was too much going on in such a little room to deal with it. Looking at the bombs as they slid across the floor, I turned my barrier back on, making a shield for me.

Running into the battle, I grabbed Frost and we were both pushed to the side, but I regained my balance and watched as the Joker was focused on Batman. Seeing everyone getting out, we made our exit, with us making a run for it as we were now free.

 **Later**

Running down the hall, I hung back with Frost and Boomerang, while Harley and Deadshot lead the way. Hearing a whistle, we all stopped, seeing the Joker walking in front of us, tossing Deadshot's weapon up and down, looking at us. "I think this was yours Deadhead, finders keepers!" The Joker said, smiling as he aimed a gun at us.

"Puddin, you're free!" Harley yelled, switching sides in a matter of moments, only to get hit upside the head with the clip of the gun.

"Don't you "Puddin" me?!" The Joker said, looking down at her. "I go away and suddenly you have new friends, and you've even picked a new guy!?" He said, looking back at us.

"You got it all wrong baby!" Harley said, standing up and walking over to him. "I was using them to help you escape!" She said, with me frowning as I could believe that, but it would of been accidental with her personality. She went around him, where she stopped on his left side. "Who else would I break into Arkham for." She said, leaning up to his ear and Whispered something to him, and he liked it.

They both started walking away, but I knew it wasn't over, even with Boomerang and Frost sighing in relief. I watched Harley pick up her mallet, with me narrowing my eyes at it. 'That's the bomb.' I thought, with the Joker stopping. 'We have to get away from Harley, the Joker truly is Mad.' I thought, seeing him look back this way.

He started approaching us, looking pissed. "You, new guy!" He said, with us just standing there. "I don't like people touching my stuff!" He said, aiming his gun at Deadshot.

Deadshot walked forward, with me following, gaining the others attention. Once Deadshot stopped in front of the gun, I kicked in in the head, moving him away from the Joker. "Stay down, let the Kid solve this." I said, looking from him to the Joker. "You're out of bullets." I said, taking my own gun and ejecting the clip, holding it out to him, with the Jokers eyes widening. "Tell you what, you can have this entire clip, I'll only keep one, sounds fair?" I asked, with the Joker actually thinking about it.

"Oh, what the hell, I like this game!?" He said, taking my clip and putting it into his gun and cocked it, taking aim at my head. "So, who shoots first?" He asked, with me tapping the side of my head.

"I'll give it to you, and I promise, I wont move." I said, scaring Harley, Deadshot and Boomerang. Frost knew what was about to happen, and she crossed her arms. "But, if you cant hit your mark, I'll kill you." I said, aiming at him as well. "Think you can kill the Dark Spirit of Arkham?" I said, grinning as we stared at one another.

He fired, and a bullet flew off to the wall, confusing everyone as they saw a white filed appear in front of me. The Jokers eyes widened and then shot again. And again. And again until he ran out of bullets. He backed away, looking at me in shock. "Now that's not funny." He said, looking at his gun then at me.

"My turn." I said, changing my target to Deadshot's wrist gun, with me shooting it, with it flying through the air. "Deadshot, now!" I said, seeing him jump up and place his wrist gun on his hand and started shooting at the Joker, with both him and Harley going down the laundry shoot.

"Mate, you just out crazed the Joker." Boomerang said, approaching us with Frost next to him. "And all of the bullets just flew off in another direction, you really are the Dark Spirit of Arkham!" He said, with me looking at Deadshot.

"You should be more carful." I said, with him standing next to me. "He is a lose cannon, don't take him likely." I said, looking at the others. "That goes for the rest of you. If you get a chance to kill him, do it, because you wont get another shot." I said, with me leading the way this time.


	11. Another Escape From Arkham

Running down the main corridor hall, we came to a stop so that everyone could catch there breaths. Looking around, I knew we weren't alone, because Batman was near when you were at your weakest during a prison break. "Why the hell are we running?" Frost asked, looking up at us, with me looking at her.

"Harley currently has the dirty bomb, you want to hang around here when it goes off?" I asked, shocking them.

"Wait, what!?" Boomerang asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Think about it." I said, looking at them. "Where else would the Joker plant a bomb, than inside the mallet of Harley Quinn, whos always near him, where its safe." I said, with them looking at the other.

"You got a point, so what now?" Deadshot asked, looking at me. "We're sitting ducks here."

"And whos fault do you think that is, Leader!?" Boomerang said, starting another fight with him.

Seeing Batman above us, I elbowed Frost, with her looking in my direction and seeing him as well. "Ah, Fellas!" Frost said, looking at the two while pointing at Batman, but they ignored her. "Guys, guys, listen-"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO THE GIRL FOR ONCE!?" I yelled, with them looking at me in shock.

"Batman's here!?" Frost said, with Batman landing behind them.

"Joker, where did he go?" Batman questioned, his shoulder bleeding from a gun shot wound.

"Don't owe you squat, Bats!?" Boomerang said, tossing one of his weapons at Batman, with me leaving the room as I was going to make my escape. "I didn't care what happened with them, that was their fight."

After a bit, the Joker appeared on screen, with me ignoring it as I walked down the hall, with me stopping. Placing my hand on the wall, it opened up, where I then heard running. Pulling my gun out, I took aim, seeing Frost stopping in her tracks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Frost." I said, keeping my eyes on her.

"Arkham." She said, standing there, watching me.

Putting my gun away, I held my hand out to her. "I can get us out of here, but you must be willing to strike a deal." I said, with her eyes narrowing. "I've grown to like you, and will spare your life." I said, with her crossing her arms. "In return, if I ever need help, you are to help me if needed." I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"Fine, lets just get the hell out of here already!?" She yelled, running over to me and entering the secret room, with me walking in just as it closed. As we stood there, the lights came on, showing that it was an elevator. What is this? She asked as I pushed the bottom button, with us going down.

"This, is my cave." I said, where the doors opened, with us seeing tech everywhere. Not only that, but there were similar vehicles to that of Batman, but wasn't exactly the same as these were more battle packed.

"You're ready for war." She said, with me nodding as we walked forward. "Which one we taking, because there's no way we can out drive the explosion and the plane doesn't look like it can leave any time soon." She said, pointing at the plane.

"If air and ground is out of commission, then the only way left is by sea." I said, stepping into the center of the room, with the place lighting up. "Code Green: Escape mode." I spoke, where the floor started lowering into the water. Once we reached the bottom floor, we continued walking to the submarine, with the top opening. "Ladies first." I said, with her climbing up top. I smirked as I checked her ass out, with her turning to glair at me.

"Pervert." She said, rolling her eyes as she climbed.

"You know you want this." I said, climbing up as well.

 **Later, Central City**

As soon as we emerged, the hatch popped open. "This is your stop." I said, looking at her as she un buckled. "Remember, I'm letting you live this once." I said, with her stopping in her tracks. "Be sure to return the favor once I call for it." I said, with her turning back around and making her way over to me.

She grabbed my chin, making me look up at her. "It doesn't have to be business, you know." She said, smirking at me. Smirking back, we kissed the other. "See you around, Dakota." She said once she broke the kiss.

"I'll take up that offer, Ice Cream." I said, winking at her, with her rolling her eyes while walking away, with me staring at her rear the entier time she left.


End file.
